


Always The Same

by articcat621



Series: The Potions Master and His Lioness [40]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Community: grangersnape100, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Marriage Law Challenge, Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8965600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: It's Friday night, which means it's time for Severus and Hermione to consummate their marriage vows.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was written for the "weekly challenge" challenge at GS100 on LJ. If you love drabbling, or SSHG, you should definitely check the community out! It's a lot of fun! 
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

**Always The Same**

Hermione sat on the edge of the bed, her hands twisting in her lap nervously.

It was that time of the week again. Friday night. The night they had to consummate their relationship.

She didn't mind that part at all, but it just felt so _forced_. She wished she could make love with her husband without pretences.

Hermione cursed the Ministry and their stupid Marriage Law.

"Hermione," Severus appeared and greeted her.

"Severus," she responded. The lights went out and the bed dipped as he sat down. His hands reached towards her in the dark, making contact with her skin.

* * *

His hands brushed her sides as his mouth found hers. Severus kissed her lightly, always lightly, as if he was afraid to touch her.

Hermione knew he enjoyed their coupling, just as she did. But neither of them could admit it. It would be improper as Hermione was still in school.

Their marriage was excused because of the law. For it to be considered real was unthinkable.

Severus positioned himself between her legs. In one swift movement, he joined their bodies. He held back a groan at the feeling, but Hermione moaned in pleasure.

It was the same every week.

* * *

"Here's a potion for the pain," Severus said, handing her a small phial.

He'd give her the potion after their coupling every week so she wouldn't be sore. Hermione thought it was a way he showed he cared.

"Thank you, Severus." Hermione gave him a smile.

"Next Friday, would you care to come early? I had thought we could dine in my rooms."

Hermione beamed. "Yes, Severus, I would like that very much." She glanced at her husband, pleased that he made a move.

"Until then, Hermione," Severus stated, dismissing her.

It seemed it wouldn't be the same next week.


End file.
